The True Origin
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: What if everything about the Purple Dragon was a lie? What if it wasn't a magic related thing? This story is the true story of Malefor and how he truly lived, not how history depicted him...
1. Proposition

**Yes, I am back, but I am working with someone else. While I was doing one with Red, we both decided we didn't have enough time and it was coming out horribly. Long story short, I am going to be working with Thesunsetrises and we are going to do something you have heard of, but with our twists to it.**

**Yeah, I am talking about a Malefor fic. However, this is probably going to be unlike one you have ever read. It will explain just about everything while blindsiding you.**

Behind a large barred door in which two dragons stood in front of, voices could be heard. They sounded displeased and even angry with disbelief coursing through all of them. It was as if all of their hopes had been dashed away within moments, leaving nothing except bitter remorse.

Inside, a rather large dragon with ice shards growing out of his shoulders, head, tail, wings, and limbs growled as he tossed a scroll to the ground, shaking his head. He had brilliant frosty-blue eyes that held sharp intelligence within. The ice on his head formed two large horns that looked very much like a dagger that thrust out of his head with miniature versions all over the back of his head. It allowed him to attack from behind if he was grappled.

The shards on his wings were very pointy and used to attack. His claws were made of ice as well, and his tail ended in a large spike…made of ice. He was a light blue dragon with white underbelly scales. However, he had no scale growth on his chest from a wound. Instead, his flesh was exposed without any form of protection.

"You too, Dante?" a female voice asked as an earth dragon sighed gently before picking up another scroll and dipping a stem from a flower off of her tail into a vial of ink.

She was a beautiful earth dragoness with flowers growing on her branch-like horns. Many sought after her flowers and she only rarely would give them away, as she loved them too much to get rid of them. She was very slender and looked fit as the earth would make her. Even those of the younger generation dreamed about her. Her underbelly scales were a soft brown color, matching her wing color and horns.

Her wings seemed to be made of leaves woven together. Her tail was covered in roses, the flowers themselves blooming a bit up the tail. However the stems, being covered in small yet dangerous thorns, covered the end of her tail. One large one extended out a bit, wrapping around itself. It was there that the ink covered.

"Elektren, can you tell me if I am marking these correctly?" she asked, looking a direction opposite of said dragons she was referring to.

"Of course, my dear Terra," a yellow dragon said as he went over and nuzzled her head affectionately. The dragoness, Terra, crooned to the touch while Dante grumbled and turned away.

Aside from his yellow scales, he had black horns that formed under his chin and horns that resembled lightning strikes on top of his head. On his shoulders, a marking that oddly resembled a half moon rested. No one knew where he got them; not even himself. His tail ended in a ball that had lightning-shaped spikes came out of.

He was very thin and scholarly looking, and he had a very vivid vocabulary that he would waste no time in sharing with others if they permitted. His eyes were a very bright green and had curiosity shining within them. Elektren's expression was one of love and devotion to the dragoness beside her. It made Dante quite ill to think about them.

"Bah, what is it with these students? They were fine until last year! What the hell happened?!" Dante shouted, accidently freezing the wall closest to him. He acted like he didn't do it.

"Mmm…I am on the same mind as you, Dante," Terra said as she clumsily went to draw a marking on it. Elektren caught her tail and guided her in the right direction. She gave him a loving lick as thanks and he blushed, his face turning a darker yellow.

"My guess is that they have hit drakehood, and have thus subjected themselves to hormones. It's a growing thing, and they will eventually rebound faster than a rabbit's reproduction rate," Elektren said as Dante raised a claw to his muzzle while Terra shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Well they better do it fast, as only two have passed mine. The rest did abysmally and I have half a mind to toss them off a cliff after breaking their wings," Dante growled, his tail twisting about itself behind him, "Hormones or not, I was never like that."

"Last I call, you were competing over me and another, Dante," Terra smiled as he shot her a nasty look that she appeared not to see, despite looking at him.

"Whatever! The point is, these are candidates to fulfill the rank of guardian! We can't send these ones across other temples if they can't even answer how many times one can use their breath without recharging!" Dante hissed, giving another failing grade to a candidate. It was a shame he had to do that. He showed so much potential

"Aye, I only had a few answer that correctly," Elektren nodded as he guided his mate to another paper, "For some reason, one answered 'over nine-thousand'. How odd that they think that. Is it another one of those drake things?"

"I don't know, but apparently, none passed mine," Terra muttered after Elektren muttered an answer to her, "The best I got as a 56. This is not good at all. I'm going to have to get tougher on them…"

They sat in silence, trying to figure out what they could do. While they may not be as old yet, they were nearing the age that they should start to consider just in case one of them dies. It was very likely, as they were targets of assassination attempts and other targeting in the case of Terra. Thankfully for her and not so great for the others, Elektren rarely left her side.

As of now, they were in the middle of a crisis with a species known as Apes. They had randomly started attacking various towns and the guardians of every district would respond and occasionally request help from the other ones. So far, the three of them had been called to several different districts and fought off wave after wave of ape. Dante eventually got fed up with one wave and blew most of them off of a cliff with an ice fury while freezing half the town as well.

Dante, frankly, regretted nothing despite everyone rolling their eyes at him.

Three have been annihilated entirely and they needed new guardians to take their place. In truth, there were six guardians in total, but rarely were they in one area. They were Water and Air. Squall was their wind guardian, but he was off somewhere and they haven't heard from him in a week, and Aqua was their water one. She went with Squall and no one has heard from her.

Their fire guardian was still out on business and had not returned yet. He was due to return shortly, which was a relief. The only thing was that he may actually be angry at something once he discovers the results of the tests. How he remained calm and collected during all of this annoyed the hell out of some (Dante for the most part) and made the rest envious.

"Where is that half-breed, anyway? He was due to return," Dante suddenly spoke, flopping to the ground and yawning.

"Don't refer to him like that, Dante," Elektren responded a bit angrily. While he was used to it, it was getting very old.

"He'll be here when he gets here," Terra soothed him, looking in the opposite direction of Dante.

Suddenly, a large burst of flames came from the corner of the room they were in as a figure stepped out. It was unlike the other three guardians as he, for one, wore the body of a wolf for the most part. His coat was an ash-grey color and he had fiery orange eyes that flames danced inside with. Fire-red wings with orange insides that were draconic in nature started to fold on his back. They were quite large compared to the rest of his body, but normal sized for dragons.

A large red reptilian tail that was at least half of his length extended behind him. For one, it had no spikes at the end, but others still feared the tail because of the grip he could get on it. Runes covered his body in an orange glow, the most prominent being the one on his forehead. It was shaped like a raging fire and it seemed like an actual flame was dancing in it.

"Hello Fenris," Elektren said as he dipped his head in respect. Terra did the same, looking in the general direction of where the wolf-dragon hybrid had come in. The flames lit up her eyes, revealing them to be a milky white color.

"Must you always show off, Fenris?" Dante asked, shaking his head.

"Of course, my dear friend," Fenris said as amusement mingled with the fires within his eyes.

"Bah,"

"What news do you have?" Terra asked as the flames died around Fenris.

"Not good. Yernam nearly fell to the apes and it was only after a few days did they retreat. I've never seen them so ferocious," Fenris reported, shuddering.

The other guardians gasped in disbelief. Yernam was one of the biggest draconic cities. Only Warfang rivaled it in size and power! Things really did not bode well if that nearly fell. Even Dante was speechless with this news. However, when Fenris started to smile a bit, he yelled.

"Fenris, how could you be smiling at a time like this!?" He roared, nearly shaking the building, "We may die if we don't clean up our acts! These students don't seem to give anything either! Not one passed Terra's class!"

Fenris chuckled a bit before speaking, "I had my suspicions," he said, "However, I have an idea that could possibly make it better for us all."

"Do tell," Both Elektren and Terra said at the same time. Dante huffed in their responses and both of them shared a loving look with each other. At least, the lightning guardian did while Terra stared a bit off to the side. Fenris waited until they were done before going into detail.

"Well, why not put all of the basic elements into one dragon?" Fenris held up a scroll for them to see, "I was looking through the library on my travels and found something very interesting. It says that in the past, there have been some sorts of 'Super Dragons' that possess more than one element. Perhaps this is what we need."

"Oh? And how do these 'Super Dragons' get formed? I highly doubt a female spits one out of her-" Dante went on but was cut off from a growl by Elektren.

"There is a…process…that has to be done in order for it to work. It starts when…."

**That is it for now, readers. The actual chapters SHOULD be longer, but there are some circumstances in which they will be short. For once, this story will actually be of a lighter tone.**

**Ending could have been better. Grawr. I'll make sure Sunset does the next chapter.**


	2. An Interesting Class

**Been a while since I bothered to update this, eh? Well regardless, I am actually doing this and then am going to force my collaboration partner to do this. Ya. **

"MALEFOR, WAKE UP!"

A sharp rap on the stone ground beneath a purple dragon's head sent echo's through said dragon's skull, jarring his ear and brain. His eyes snapped open, revealing golden eyes with something that looked like slits. The dragon himself looked no older than seventeen, fitting in with the other dragons in the class. Despite his age, he was actually growing faster than most.

He was in a grey stoned temple, against the chilling floor. However, this was not bothering him in the slightest, used to the cold and having the fire within him warm his scaled form. Windows allowed air to breeze in and served as doors for the dragons, allowing them to leave if needed. Due to the fact that it was on a cliff, it was virtually impossible for anything of the non-flyer species to reach it.

This particular temple was one of the three. Quite large in statue, it hosted dorms and a break hall. Earth and Electricity dragons were in the grey one, fire and wind in the brown one that was off a few hundred yards, leaving ice and water in the blue sapphire-like one. However, these rules didn't apply to the dragon that was sleeping.

This one was the exception…and the freak.

"What? I had a rough night," the purple dragon, Malefor, grunted as he closed his eyes again. He fell asleep within seconds.

"Oh for…" a large air dragon blew a gust of air, flinging him into the air so he would hit the wall. He was black-grey in appearance and his horns went backwards with a wispy feel to them. That could be said with the most of his body, as he had a small cloud enveloping most of his body. He had piercing grey eyes and despite most assuming him blind, he was not. Malefor remembered how he had tricked him a few times when they first met.

His tail was barbed with a cloud circling around it. The clouds were really there for show but they have proved useful as they can really distract someone. Another thing about him was that his scales were covered in fur. This was mostly due to him flying at high altitudes.

"Alright, alright….I'm up…" Malefor yawned, using a spike on his tail to scratch his head. His spike was a jagged blade, but it was only dangerous if used at high speeds. The color was a mixture of a yellow-gold and silver one.

"Good, now where is your work from last week?" the air dragon asked.

"Don't….know or really care…." The purple dragon said slowly, feeling his horns for any cracks. Like the spike, they were of the same tinge, but two horns came out the side of his skull and pointed backwards whereas one popped out of his scalp, going in the same direction. He was pleased to call it a crown.

"Tch…here I am, trying to run a class, and you are always the one slowing it down," a cloud shifted on the dragon, "You are my friend, Malefor, but still…you are going to self destruct if you go down that. Savior or not, you need to learn this stuff."

"Whatever Aeros," Malefor said, sitting down next to an orange scaled dragoness, "Hey, you wanna hook up later?" he asked, flashing his fangs.

Malefor had a lot of charisma when it came to scoring dates and sex. He would always seduce others and then deny it ever happened, much to the dismay of the ones he slept with. He wasn't muscular, but rather average. However, despite his seemingly normal body, he had a lot of strength, but that was nothing compared to his elemental power.

Most dragons had one element. They were Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Ice, and Electricity. They all had advantages over the other, but they also had disadvantages when it came down to it. For example, Electricity can trample Water, but falls short to Earth. As such, it can lead to unfair fights.

That was not the case with Malefor; he could use all of them.

Purple dragons were magical anomalies, as he was told, that could use all of the elements. Apparently there have been many more before him, but he was the most recent in ten generations. Supposedly, there was only supposed to be one every ten, so that was a perfect excuse for him to look down on others and prove his strength.

"Depends…what's in it for me?" the dragoness asked, batting her eyes.

"Oh, pleasure that no one else can give. You see I am…gifted," He wrapped his claw around hers, making sure the young guardian wasn't paying attention, "And I will show you how gifted by tonight if you wish to accept…."

"I'll think about it," with that, she turned back to the center of class, flashing him a wide smile.

Secretly, Malefor pouted at her reaction, but he supposed it was better than an outright no. He WOULD have her eventually, if not tonight. Many told him that he was merely toying with their emotions and bodies, but what did he care? It was bad enough that the elements were constantly badgering him about choosing them as his main element, so he could do without the scolding.

Glancing at Aeros, he remembered his inauguration. Being three years older than Malefor, he was rather popular because he could understand the younger generation. In a short seventeen years, three of the air guardians had perished. The first was Squall, who had gone missing seventeen years ago and was pronounced dead. The second was female, but she was caught off guard by rapists and was raped to death. Malefor had seen the body. It was one of the few things that bothered him.

The water guardian was replaced after the one called Aqua disappeared along with Squall. Malefor frequently said that she went and got knocked up by him. Some found it amusing. Others didn't. He stuck up a middle claw to the ones who didn't.

One would think Malefor to be in some sort of gang, but he really wasn't. The purple dragon purposely didn't get close to many dragons as he didn't want the drama with it. Aeros was a friend and he had maybe three more at the max. He failed to understand why many seemed to think they were related or that they would be mates and have some deformed child with a stupid name. That last one scared him to the point where he had nightmares.

Another reason that he didn't bother with friends is that everyone depended on calling him a hero and with the construction of Warfang nearly done, they wanted him to guard it. It was supposed to be some gift from the moles but why they would give them such a treat he had no idea. Malefor supposed that they didn't want to provoke their wrath.

_A wise choice… _He mused, drifting off again.

Class soon ended and it was now a free period. Malefor was the first one out, using his abilities of air to make it carry his wings. The air dragons could keep up with him, but they learned their lessons for trying to follow him. Malefor wasn't one of the cruel dragons, but when he wanted to be alone or only be with certain dracidons (what they used for people), he wanted to be alone or with them.

There was one dragon in particular….or, should he say, wyvern that Malefor actually felt a bit of attraction to. However, like Terra, the earth guardian, she could not see him due to blindness. She was average, not ugly, but not too beautiful. Some harassed her because she was a wyvern and her blindness, but she had deadly accuracy with that tail of hers. Malefor had fallen victim to it after touching her in an area.

Wrapping himself around a rock that came out of the temple, he looked down below and could see the outline of Warfang. Some small banging and distorted voices could be heard, but he soon ignored them and watched the orange dragoness fly past. His eyes filled with lust and a menacing smile appeared on his face. Just as he was about to go after her, someone bopped him on the back of the head.

""You know, trying to hook up with a student when she is trying to learn is something I don't tolerate, Malefor," Aeros said, floating in front of him.

"Oh shush, you are just jealous," Malefor smiled, playfully smacking him with his tail, "You of all dragons should understand me. It's like you are turning into Dante!"

"Don't you dare compare me with him…" he muttered, using his claw to smack himself.

"Well, from the Aeros I remember three years ago, you have turned into him," The purple dragon sneered, "Whatever happened to the fun-loving dragon that used to be my partner?"

"He grew up and got himself a lovely mate with a child coming!" Aeros exclaimed for the world to hear. Since Malefor was right next to him, it was deafening. The furred dragon wrapped a leathery bat-like wing around his friend and jabbed him with the other, using his clouds to keep aloft, "But, that's just school time. We still need to plan our next adventure, like we did when we were little."

Aeros and Malefor were friends ever since the latter hatched. They grew onto each other and they were adopted brothers. With the permission of the guardians, of course, as for some reason they went insane and it was through the acts of Fenris that allowed him to be in a 'normal' family. How a hybrid became a guardian confused him.

"Oh I'm thinking about it, don't you worry," Malefor gazed off into the sky, daydreaming about something. The ease on his face meant he was thinking ahead of his life.

"Still going after that dream, Maly?" Aeros teased. Maly was a nickname that the females called him.

"Of course I am. I will be a guardian one day and I won't stop aiming for the top until I die," The purple dragon said, shrugging. Bits of purple crystals were starting to grow there.

"I'll be right under you, dude. All the way, you have my support," The guardian smiled, wind blowing his fur from side to side.

They sat there, talking about a few things before it was time to move onto the next class. For Malefor, it was fire, and although the constant strain of learning more than one element at a time persisted, it was well worth it. Flying over to the right temple, he flew into the window in a blaze, hitting a bowl at an angle so that it would fly into the air.

While it was still in the air (Malefor made sure the students were watching), he kicked off a wall, placed his back to the bowl, and landed in it, sliding across the ground so it reached a wyvern and a dragon interacting and smirked, "Cool story bro," He said in a mock praise tone, turning to face Fenris, the fire guardian.

"Must you always do that, Malefor?" The wolf-dragon sighed, but the amusement that flared in his orange eyes was as clear as the fire that he possessed. Time really did a number on him, as he was now really frail in appearance.

"Of course I must," he responded cockily, "After all, I am a purple dragon and I do possess better traits than everyone. I mean, I could just…." He held up a claw, where a small orb of water formed. It taxed him a bit, but he wasn't gonna let it show, "douse you."

The other classmates looked frightened by the water as he showed it around. The two who he landed next to scooted away from him so fast that it almost made him burst out laughing. It was really good to be the king of the temples. Everyone except for Fenris and Terra were angered or frightened by it (Terra really couldn't see it).

"No need to be a bully about it, Malefor," Fenris said, shooting a fireball so it would explode in steam, drenching Malefor as his golden eyes blinked through the evaporated water. The class laughed.

"I'll get you one day, old one," Malefor grinned. He had a steady father-son relationship with the fire guardian and was one of the few that he would open up to.

"I'm sure you will…but now, we have lessons now," Fenris suddenly got serious, "Today is a special day indeed. Your prowess in learning fire from me will only get you so far. Now, what I want you to do is something that is forbidden but I think you need to learn."

The class was now intently paying attention. Even Malefor now had little urge to fall asleep. This was the first time he had ever heard of a special occasion besides holidays and etc. Heck, he even adjusted his leaning so that he was closer to the hybrid.

"I know you have all practiced combat in private, either for dominance, to get better, or just to play around. Well, I am about to do something slightly illegal and have a tournament to see who has been studying the most…"

_A tournament?_

That one thought went through the minds of every single member of the fire class. Even the big bullies who, to Malefor, couldn't even read anything, seemed to put it together. However, their fat faces seemed to be one of glee rather than surprise, as if they were waiting for this for some time. It sickened Malefor and he wanted to claw them in the face.

From the unease in there, no doubt there were some too afraid to participate. Between himself, the bullies, and some of the stronger classmates, the odds were really against them. Malefor could easily trounce them and he had full confidence in his abilities to do so. Was Fenris going senile to not realize that?

"To our individuals with more than one element, I would like to let them know that fire is the only element allowed," Fenris smiled at Malefor, who scowled.

"Must you inhibit me?" Malefor growled, but reluctantly decided not to use his other elements unless needed. Fenris was fair. It was the least he could do for him.

Malefor cleared out the center of the floor, making the students take seats at the edges as he started to list off who would be fighting. He would call out and if they were not participating, he would not mark them. The two fat ones signed up stupidly, gaffing to themselves as their scales rippled.

The purple dragon's name was called out and he instantly signed up. Appearantly, he was signed up with one of the bullies. He made eye contact with one and grinned evilly, watching as his tiny brain seemed to try and figure out what he did. Malefor shook his horned head in amusement.

"First up, Hyde and…" Fenris called out as two dragons stepped out and bowed respectfully to each other.

Once Fenris yelled 'begin', the two immediately launched at each other, swiping and using their elements to grapple with each other. None of their attacks were lethal, but the way they drew back from each other's blows said that they were too self conscious. The fight would last forever at this rate!

_Fwoosh; _a flame from Hyde sent a cross of fire across the ground, with him being the middle of the cross. The other countered with slicing thinly on his chest while he channeled the attack, earning a growl. Smirking, his opponent jumped into the air, used the flat of the blade on his tail and hit him hark.

_THUD! _Hyde was down for the count!

As his unconscious body was dragged over to a cluster of red crystals, the other dragon, exhausted, walked over to where he was and collapsed. He was congradulated and Malefor studied him moves, laughing at the folly of the loser. Of course he had lost…he was weak.

"Hyde, while powerful, has demonstrated that sometimes using power over speed could have consequences. I cannot stress how useful your brain is over brawn in fights," Fenris said, calling the next two.

The list went on and there was a winner in just about every round (two had knocked each other out by ramming horns), until it was Malefor's turn. He had been dozing off for a bit and didn't instantly respond to his name. To him, it was far off and something he could ignore. It wasn't until he was smacked did he realize what was going on and sleepily walked into the arena.

"Let's get this over with…" Malefor yawned as the large dragon got angered.

"You won't be so cocky when I am through with you!" His piggish brain seemingly finding the sparks to create a sentence.

"I'm terrified."

As soon as Fenris motioned them to fight, the other dragon wasted no time in full-blown charging Malefor. Still tired, he didn't really notice the attack until it was right in front of him, knocking him on his back as something cracked in his ribs. His eyes snapped open and he bit his lower lip, but then smiled.

Hos rival didn't notice it and cackled dumbly, "Take that! That's my strongest attack!" he said, roaring his triumph.

"That's it?" Malefor asked, his tail swishing as he shakingly stood up, "Please, Aeros can hit harder than you."

Malefor didn't lie, but he also didn't tell the whole truth with that one. That's how he was for the most part. On all fours now, he realized how he was going to defeat this one here. Fast only in bursts…but noting his heavy breathing, there was no way he could keep up with Malefor. A cracked rib was no real hassle for flying…

Before the other could formulate a retort, Malefor took to the air, secretly using his air powers to keep him aloft better for his ribs. Cheating was an ample excuse for all the times the one below him for getting this far in his lessons. So why not use it against him? Was only fair…

As expected, the dragon spread his wings to follow Malefor. The purple dragon was half amazed that he could lift himself from the ground, but sneered as he followed him almost exactly. Perfect. This dragon was very dumb indeed…no cutting off, no nothing. Just simple instincts that were half developed.

A fireball flew past his head and he nearly dove into the next one trying at avoid it. Growling, Malefor came up with a different tactic. Wearing him out, his fire idea, was not working and at he had to give credit at the accuracy of the bully. Judging from the length of the ground to his height in the air, he formulated another plan.

Dodging the fire, he dived down and just as he was about to hit the ground, he adjusted his wings so that he would swing around and slam his horns into the chest of the other dragon. He half did it for vengeance, but the point is, it worked. Of course, his cracked rib snapped and a bit of blood came from his muzzle, but he succeeded in breaking three of his ribs, feeling them snap. It was a very odd yet satisfying feeling, especially knowing who it was.

The dragon howled in pain, exposing his neck. Malefor reached up with his tail and wrapped it around, yanking it hard enough to pull him but not hard enough to snap his neck. Spinning around, Malefor slammed him to the ground, shooting three fireballs around him so that the explosion would hit. When the dust cleared, a semi-burned unconscious dragon laid.

Malefor landed, gasping as his purple blood dripped to the ground below. Groaning, he felt his ribs and realized he must have broken the bone so perfectly that it pierced something. Judging from how hard it was to breathe, it was a lung. Now that his adrenaline was fading, the pain came with the force of a concrete hammer.

"Gurg…." Malefor collapsed, dragging himself to the red crystals. There was no possible way he could make it there on his own. Murmuring could be heard and Fenris was too busy checking on the fat one to notice his plight. Aeros was in class…no one would save him.

Not willing to give up just yet, he crawled closer and closer, finding it harder and harder to breathe. _Come on you stupid idiots! _His mind raged, _Does me dragging my body across the ground say nothing!_

Appearantly not, as no one moved to his aid. That was, of course, until something that looked like a claw entered his vision and a smaller body started to lift him up. The way the creature touched him was one of curiousity and caution. There was only one whom he knew that would act this way around him.

"Aren't…you supposed to be…in class, Laveria?" Malefor gasped, able to stand with the wyvern's aid.

She was an orange-yellow scaled serpentine wyvern. There were two types of wyverns, and she was the second breed. Her claws were white and the arms were medium in sized, but they were usually bent backwards with the claws pointing down. It vaugly reminded him of a raptor.

Her face was not draconic but rather a snake with a pair of horns. She even had the darting tongue that she used to smell. However, strands spines went down her entire backside, with the tail ending in a reaper-ish scythe that was double sided. Her wings were compareibly smaller than Malefor's, but then again, she only came up to the shoulders of the much large dragon.

For some odd reason, Laveria had the tip of her left canine popping out of her muzzle. For some reason, Malefor found that sort of cute mixed with her usually happy expression. Maybe it was the size. He didn't know. Compared to other wyverns and dragons around the room, she was in the middle of beauty.

"Class ended," She said, her voice having a noticeable hiss to it, "I heard fighting and now Elektren is having a talk with Fenris. He's nice. Sort of like that rock I had an interesting conversation with."

Malefor mentally slapped himself. If there was anything about Laveria, it was that she was half insane to the point where she would make random comments and talk with inanimate objects. To make it all better, she was an electric wyvern, so there was no way that the rocks could ever communicate back.

"Right…" Malefor told her to stop next to the red crystals and he broke off a shard, using it on his wound.. It felt better. The ribs snapped back and his lung repaired itself.

He stood off of her now, eyeing the small creature as she felt around for him. She found him within a few seconds. Blind creatures always astounded Malefor due to their hyperactive senses. Laveria could hear, taste, smell, and even feel better than he could ever do.

"So why were you fighting? Was there a disagreement between your spirits again? I just wish they would get along…" Laveria placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Even though she was completely oblivious to love, Malefor blushed.

"No, Fenris set up a tournament…which may be done now," He said, watching as the other guardians landed. Something seemed off. This was too quick for the word to spread.

"A tourniquet? Did someone try to kill themselves? Oh dear…" Malefor smacked himself, creating a loud echo.

"No, A TOURNAMENT," Laveria jolted from his voice rising, "It's when two individuals or teams fight each other to get to the next rank."

"Oh…why would he have you do that?" Cocking her head, she glanced in the general direction of the guardians. Fenris was approaching them, "Fenris is coming."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear his claws clicking."

Staring at her with his jaw almost touching the ground, he whirled around to face the wolf-dragon. Though smaller, Malefor had respected him because he knew that if he made him angered, he would have been in a worse condition to where he was earlier. That would suck indeed.

"Laveria, can you leave us for a second?" He asked as Elektren joined him. She nodded and left, cautiously slithering away.

Malefor opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Elektren's wing covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking. He shot a confused look to anyone who was noticing this and the ones who did shrugged. Then, they motioned him to outside and he followed, still confused. Aeros was now guiding the blind wyvern from a glance he saw.

When the trio arrived outside, they motioned to the top of the temple. Following, Malefor wrapped himself around a pole again and finally spoke, "What's with the secrecy?"

"We applogize, but as you have known, the attacks on Warfang have been increasing," Elektren said, "You are powerful, but it is not enough. No matter how many you fell, another one of those creatures returns. Even the apes are being outnumbered."

Apes were brutish yet clever mammals that made up their weaknesses in numbers. The dragons and apes had a tedious alliance and a few times it almost shattered. It was only a matter of time before war came between them. If there was anything about them, it was that the apes went after the strongest power. If the dragons showed any signs of weakness, then they would switch. They did it before seventeen years ago and nearly destroyed everything, and there was no telling if they would do it again

"I can take them all," Malefor laughed, "I have six elements that I can use at will! They will fall before me!"

Fenris smiled, "Yes, we know. However, you will need more, and we have found it. Deep within the heart of Boyizitbig, there was a hidden crystal chamber filled with shadow energy. No one has ever mastered it…until now."

"…Go on," Malefor urged, now curious. He had a slight feeling that they would want him to use it.

"We have dubbed it…Convexity…"

**And excuse the shit writing, I am still getting used to this. Face it, it was much better than my last chapter and the one I did with RDX. (mostly because this is relative to my current interests).**

**Yes, Malefor seems a bit overpowered. But don't worry, I have a crapton of things planned that I am gonna tell my co-author about when she decides to get on. Those who are familiar with my works kinda have an inkling as to where I am going as well as RANDOM! Horror.**

**-Rurik**


	3. The Ritual

Night had fallen and there was murmur of excitement going around. The new element, Convexity, had been publicly announced with Malefor being the unwilling subject of new interest. He enjoyed the attention from some females, but he really just wanted to be left alone, as he needed some time to go over in his head what had transpired earlier.

Fenris mentioned that the new element could not be obtained by any of them, and that Malefor was their only hope to see what it could do. That meant that he would have to absorb it; publicly. Malefor had done things in public, but this was a new step. Hell, he didn't even know how to absorb it! They said that they would explain before that, though…

So now, here he was, an hour before the ritual started. Everyone had cheered him when this had been announced. However, for some reason, he couldn't shake this feeling in his stomach. Malefor knew that this was for the good of the dragons and wyverns in the city, but still. There was something about that pulsing dark purple sphere he did not like…

Shaking his head, he looked down below on the city. He was again on that pole that he happened to love and while many would know he was here during the school days, they didn't know that he frequently returned. Yes, he hated training. But there was something about this pole that he loved. It made him feel at home. There are many other poles, but this was his, and he would fight anyone who disagreed.

Only Laveria, Aeros, and Fenris knew he came here. He really did wish that they came, but they the last two were doing the preparations, being both guardians. Laveria, only she knew where she was. And she was blind, so that didn't help at all. Whoopy, he was alone. What no one seemed to remember was that in an hour's time, it was the exact hour when he was born. Did they care? Of course not.

Now he was an adult, and didn't need anyone pampering him. Not that he needed it anyway. "Well, happy hatchday to me…" Malefor muttered as light came from below.

The ritual seemed to be starting. At least, they had finished preparing. Torches were lit and he could now hear someone talking. What they were saying was impossible to decipher, but Malefor had no will to discover. He just wanted the night to finally end. Perhaps in the morning he could resume his regular life.

"Ah, I guess I was right in assuming someone was up here…" a voice said to his side as Malefor turned to see an unfamiliar dragon laying on his back, staring up at the stars.

This dragon was a blue dragon with green horns. The green was on his underbelly scales and also his wings, but that wasn't the part that was weird about him. This dragon was looking at him with violet eyes. Malefor had never seen eyes like his. This was so confusing. Where did he come from to gain those eyes?

"And you are…?" Malefor asked.

"Oh, my apologies," The dragon got up and did a small bow, taking Malefor off guard again; this dragon could stand on two legs! "My name is Kirev, and I come from a land to the east. This place seemed rich in history and I enjoy traveling."

Malefor wasn't sure what to make of all of this. This day kept getting more and more interesting. He needed a nap. Yeah, that was it; he was just tired and all of this was a dream. There was no Convexity or weird dragons who stood on two legs. Malefor nicked a scale and winced in pain. Nope, this was not a dream. He was screwed.

"I didn't know purple dragons existed anymore," Kirev walked closer. Malefor wanted to move away but he didn't want to relinquish his pole, "May I have the honor of your name?"

"Malefor."

"Malefor…interesting," There was something in the stranger's eyes. Almost as if he was very happy about something, "Do you know what is going on down there?"

There was no real harm in telling this dragon he supposed. The entire city knew of it, so what was one more? "A ritual for me to absorb some new element called Convexity publicly. I don't even know what it does and they want me to have it."

"Convexity? Never heard of that one. Is it a natural element?"

"I don't know. It was newly discovered, and I haven't asked, so it isn't certain."

Right before Kirev could ask, a flapping of wings could be heard and he saw the familiar shape of Laveria flying in the general direction of where he was. How she managed to find him most of the time confused him. Her sense of smell and hearing must be really high. Looking back at his new acquaintance, he saw that he was looking right hat Laveria, muttering something. Like the voices down below, he couldn't tell what.

Soon, Laveria reached him, "What are you doing up here? I heard that they were waiting on you to do some sort of ritual. Do you know anything about it? I hope it isn't a sacrificial one…that wouldn't be nice."

Malefor almost smacked his claw to his head, "You of all dracidons should have figured it out. I'm supposed to absorb Convexity," If only had a piece of gold every time he said absorb and Convexity in one sentence…

"What?" Laveria suddenly went ridged, "I told them not to use that! The properties of it are unstable! Just being near it made me feel uneasy! This could kill you!"

"I really don't see any choice in the matter, Laveria!" Malefor shot back, spreading his wings, "I don't want to do it either, but if this is a chance to actually get some more power, I am going to take it. It's not like I have a large expectancy to live regardless," He flew past her, "Also, today was my hatchday; so nice for you to remember."

Malefor flew down, anger bubbling within him. How dare she give him a lecture of things that he knew? It was fairly obvious that this may kill him, but thanks to his advanced version of tuberculosis, he was screwed regardless. Lately he had been coughing up more and more blood and losing more weight than normal…

The fact that she just went off on him without any recognition of his hatchday made his anger go up. It constricted his breathing a little bit. Malefor really hated this disease. Diagnosed at age fifteen, it advanced and advanced to a stage that was nigh incurable. The main reason was suspected to be that he had four, and soon to be five, elements raging within him. His body simply couldn't handle it.

Landing on the ground, he coughed harshly and blood splattered the ground. Examining it after his coughing fit stopped, he saw that it was a tiny bit more than usual. He was only given a few years of survival, and that is starting to diminish more. Not even red gems could save him. Sighing, he just let the blood on his jaw dribble down. Maybe he can get out of this if he showed it.

Malefor entered the back entrance of the temple, away from the crowd that started to gather at the front. The guardians were inside, and Aeros rushed up to him, "Malefor, is it really getting that bad?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah," Malefor coughed a bit more, this time wiping any blood away, "I think I'm good though. It always seems to act up at night though…"

"You sure? I can try and see if we can set this to another date," Aeros started to walk away, but Malefor stopped him.

"No, if I wait, this will get worse and I won't be able to move," Malefor said in a fatigued voice, slowly walking forward. Yes, he didn't want to do it tonight, but at a later date? He may as well shove razors down his throat for all the good that will do.

"If you say so…"

Malefor went over to the other guardians, all of them showing signs of worry as well. Even Terra knew that he was coughing up massive amounts of blood because he accidently did it on her. Dying sucked really bad. Especially when no cure could be found to at least ease the pain.

"Malefor, to absorb the orb, do it the same way you absorbed your Fire, Electricity, and Earth spells," Elektren explained to him, "When your body has unlocked, concentrate on the orb and touch it when it starts to flow into you. I don't want to force this on you either, but you are correct; if you wait, your illness will catch up to you."

Malefor sighed. He really hated doing that. It felt so weird and as if his spirit was simply separating from his body. Admittedly, it was cool to see the world in a purple tinge. Pure elements could be seen and that was simply astounding. He remembered when he absorbed fire. How the flames flickered and burned under the tinge. He would never say it out loud, but it was…well…beautiful.

Pacing a bit, Malefor started to wonder how convexity would look like. Would it be a black nightmare, or a purple wonder. Even so, there was the issue of keeping his own elements from escaping. They always spoke to him in their language, and while they had gotten used to being in his body, they yearned for the outside world. No matter how much he wanted to be alone, he never truly was.

"It is almost time," Dante said, peering down at the smaller dragon, who looked at him.

"Wonderful," Malefor felt chills throughout his body. Whether or not it was nervousness or TB remained unclear, "Aeros, you think that females would be looking?"

"Everyone will be…" Terra chuckled. Aeros pouted, wanting to answer.

"Perhaps that one female you have been trying to gain will also be there," Fenris teased. Malefor shot a glare at him. Of course he would bring that up.

"Hey, don't pretend like you didn't try and pull your own stunts, Fenris!" Elektren called out.

"I'm not denying that I have done such things…"

"Alright, I don't need old dracidons telling me of their mating life," Malefor became disturbed and walked through the other door.

He could hear the crowd murmuring. His heart beat in his chest and he was threatened with another coughing fit. Cold sweat formed and he swallowed. This was his first public absorption. He didn't understand why this needed to be in public. Oh well, he had to grin and bear it. Malefor may as well show a small treat to them as well by exposing his other form.

Looking back, he saw the guardians nod at him. They were to come out a few moments after he walked out. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his posture and wiped any remaining blood off of his maw. Then, Malefor walked out and tried to block out anymore by shutting his eyes.

He needed concentration in order to do this, but as he had done it so many times, it came on almost instantly. He could hear gasps. Malefor smiled inside. When he opened his eyes, he took a brief look at the crowd with his new glowing multi-colored eyes. Symbols of elements covered his body and glowed their respective colors. There was one large symbol of all the elements joining together to form life on his chest.

Looking at the small orb that was pure Convexity, he could see the power surging in it. It threatened to overcome him. Yet he stood strong, yet uncertain. The purple, fiery liquid flowed like a waterfall, yet it had the striking energy of electricity and a freezing property. Wind could be felt from it as well. It was as if all the elements were poured into this small object.

And yet…there was something else. Malefor could only describe it as a small shadow that came off of it. There was something wrong with this, but he came this far…

Shutting his eyes again, the rune on his chest started to move into a circle, acting like a vacuum. Tendrils of the purple element came out and started to snake towards him. Opening his eyes just a crack, he watched as they were now millimeters away. The elements in his body started to move….

CRACK!

Something happened. Looking up, he saw that Laveria had grasped the orb just before it would have entered him. At this moment, his elements exploded out of him and the fire element ran across a flammable substance, setting it on fire and then everything went in slow motion.

An explosion occurred as the wind blew it rampant, earth causing part of the building to collapse. Malefor was knocked back from the explosion and slammed into a wall. Then, he gasped as something slammed into his chest and he coughed but a river of blood. A spike had stabbed him into a wall, gluing him there.

Malefor let out a roar as every element except for ice left him, and he started to fall into unconsciousness. Just before he did, he saw Laveria clutching the orb and looking at him.

"Malefor, you didn't listen…" Was what he heard her say before she took off, Dante right behind her.

Terra came up to him, led by Aeros. He looked up at them and tried to say something, but no words formed. So he slumped forward on the spike, his life fading. Claws kept him from fully falling forward, but they couldn't help him from slipping away.

His thoughts finally turned to Laveria and he wondered what madness could have driven her to doing that. How she even found him and knew exactly what to do while blind still surprised him. Her betrayal scarred Malefor deeply, as he had trusted her. Yes, he was angry, but still…

How ironic that he would die on the day he hatched…

**Like I said, you guys didn't expect this. Yes, I kinda brought on his TB really quickly, but I was thinking of doing it since first starting. Also, things are gonna get weirder and much darker. But stick around if you want to know who this new character is and what Laveria's motives are.**

**I was thinking of putting a URL to certain music in this, but I wanted you guys to decide. Should I? It may add depth to it. But again, I was listening to Owl City while writing this, so that kinda messes it up. Lemme know.**


	4. Aftermath

**Yeah, it is short. However, I CBA to do 4k chapters at this moment and plus, if I do shorter chapters, I will get updates faster. Yeah. Considering that almost no one played the original Spyro games or doesn't care no more since Cynderp isn't in it, I don't think anyone will get the references in this one. **

**This chapter sucks btw, but I needed to cut it the way it was so that I can spend next chapter doing some things.**

**Aftermath**

Malefor awoke.

Every part of his body screamed in agony. His chest felt like it was torn to shreds and he was dripping blood out of his mouth. Cold sweat again poured down his body and the urge to just continuously cough nearly overpowered him. His eyes, even though he couldn't see them, were glazed over and he could feel himself starting to slip away. Yet, when he looked around, he noticed that he was recovering.

Red crystals surrounded him in a dark room. The glow that they gave off was actually healing him. Why didn't he simply absorb them? When he pushed his claw towards one to absorb it, nothing happened. All he did was touch it. It felt nice, yes, but it struck him deeper than any wound.

On the subject of wound, he glanced down at his chest. A heavily bandaged hole was there. Then, it all came back to him. A spike had impaled him. A spike from Laveria's betrayal. Before he knew it, he was crying and was grateful no one was around to hear his moment of weakness. How was he going to recover? It was simple; he wouldn't emotionally.

Laveria had robbed him of everything he knew. His power to absorb things, his elements, his trust…and now he didn't know if he could do the latter ever again. It hurt him. How unwilling he was to trust anyone and Laveria brought him out of that. Malefor could see it now. It was all a ploy.

And yet…

"It hurts…" Malefor whimpered before falling unconscious again.

Outside of the room where Malefor was, all of the guardians except Dante gathered. What Malefor didn't realize was that they could hear him. Aeros looked like he wanted to burst into the room, but he refrained himself.

"Poor thing…" Terra whispered, "I remember how hard it was to even get him to talk. I pray that he doesn't relapse into that again. Despite everything, he was actually amusing to be around…"

"Aye, this is bad. I wonder what drove Laveria to such lengths to hurt him this badly?" Fenris wondered, stealing a glance at Elektren. Elektren had an unreadable expression.

"It doesn't matter!" Aeros' fur stood on end, "She needs to be brought back! I trusted her with my life and she goes off and kills three dracidons, injures ten, and critically wounds Malefor to the point where he may never recover!"

"Yes, that is an issue…" Elektren said after a moment, "We haven't heard from Dante in some time. Do you think he has fallen victim to her as well?"

"Doubtful," Fenris responded, "Although now that she has Convexity, I am not sure what to think anymore. The only bet we have against her is Malefor, but he is indisposed. It will be another week before he is able to move. Terra, do you think you can try and heal him?"

Terra thought for a moment, "If I do, it will still be a few days before he could move. I can only give him a certain amount. Should I overload him, I risk the chance of permanently damaging him. The Earth is very unpredictable."

Fenris nodded, "It will have to do. The sooner we get Malefor on his claws, the better."

"Wait a second," Aeros stood in front of the room, "Are you seriously going to heal him just to put him through hell again? Can't you see that he needs time? This isn't something he can shrug off! Terra herself said what I was thinking! Shoving him after Laveria would cause more pain than good."

"If we don't get Convexity back, Laveria could potentially destroy everything. It is bad enough that, from Dante's last report, that she locked herself in a top part of a castle. Three keys are needed to get in and one is being held by the Vampire King!" Elektren shouted. Aeros looked stunned.

"How the hell did she get Nithran on her side?" Fenris exclaimed. Terra looked mortified, "He is the only dracidon who I would ever call a bastard! He serves no one but himself and will kill anyone who steps into his lair!"

"If I knew that, I would have told you…" Elektren hissed darkly before turning back to Aeros, "Don't you understand why now? The best we can do is assist him along the way, but he is the only one who can stand his Blood Nova."

Aeros slumped his shoulders, "I guess…but I don't approve of it. The only reason why I am consenting is because of Nithran. I've seen what happened to the village near his fortress."

"Precisely."

"But what about those Gnor-" Terra started.

"They are the least concern now, Terra," Fenris growled, "Damn it, everything is falling apart…"

_One week later…_

Malefor brooded on his pole. He had not gotten over the betrayal yet and he knew everyone was just trying to be nice to him. He had gotten into five fights since he awoke and sent nearly all of them back into their caves. The only element he still had was ice and he had not been able to absorb anything.

In fact, his true form would not even show itself. The ice element was in a rage and while it was not directed towards him, he could feel the effects. It was likely the reason why he was so unstable now. The hatred he felt for Laveria mixed with the uncertainty of her motives.

He hung his head and sighed. Malefor now had a large scar on his chest and back thanks to her. If it had not been for Terra, he would have still been in there and the scar would have been larger. Being damaged really sucked.

Malefor had been debriefed about what had happened when he was out. Laveria had apparently holed herself in a castle and there were three keys. One was held by Nithran, the Vampire King. The two others were being investigated and while he was ready to go punch Nithran's skull in, they forbid it because he couldn't absorb anything.

Dante had sent word back yesterday. He said something about Gnorcs being approached by Laveria. The damn green monstrosities that looked like fat, stupid bipedals probably didn't even know what a key was. Apparently they had a leader named Gnasty who loved turning things to stone.

So now he overheard them saying that he would be the best bet to start as. He was weak against fire and ice. Malefor smiled coldly at this. Perhaps if he found a fire and could absorb something, than he could combine ice and fire and completely destroy this Gnasty.

The question was, how would he find him? Malefor guessed he may as well track the Gnorcs and see where they went. If any spotted him, they would wish that they did not. This was taking far too long though. He was ready to go since he heard of it.

A flapping of wings got his attention. Malefor looked over to see Aeros flying towards him. He would likely want to go with him once they sent him. Malefor didn't know if he wanted him to go, as he may lash out on him. He didn't want that to happen. Although if Aeros did go, it may be helpful.

Aeros landed below him, "Malefor, you are going after Gnasty first," Of course he was, "However, even though you have your ice element, it is better for you to have your fire breath as well. Sadly, you cannot absorb it, but we may have found a way."

Now he had his attention. What way could he have possibly meant? "Oh?" Malefor asked, looking down.

"Yes, we just got another report from Dante," Aeros paused for a moment, "He is currently in the Gnorc area. Along the way, he stated that he saw a laboratory and stopped by. There is a professor there who can aid you. Dante had explained the situation to him and he has promised to aid in crafting a device to help you."

If he could, Malefor would have hugged the Professor. He was already on his good side. Maybe getting his powers back was not out of the question. Still, the question was, how would he get there? Fly? Like he had any direction.

Of course, everything had a down side.

"Also, I am to be escorting you," Malefor fell off the pole, "Hey, don't act like that! You'd get lost and end up dying out there."

Aeros did have a point. Malefor lacked any sense of direction and he would get lost quite easily. Maybe Aeros would calm him a bit. However, there was the trust issue. Would he betray him like Laveria? Or would he actually aid him to the bitter end?

"Look at it this way, then," Aeros poked Malefor, who had refused to move, "This could be our adventure that we were discussing. I, personally, need to get away from my mate before she bites my head off."

"Exactly why I lie about sleeping with others…" Malefor laughed. It surprised him. This had been the happiest he had been for a bit.

"Yeah, well, I envy you. You just wait until you find someone. Then I can point, laugh, and die inside as I am going through the same hell," Aeros sighed

"Is becoming a father really that bad?" Malefor got up and climbed back on to the pole. He was really going to miss this thing. If he came back and someone else took it, he would stab them with it. Even that weird Kirev dude will die if he came close to it.

"No, I just like dramatizing it," Aeros shook himself and spread his wings, "We need to go back. No doubt the guardians will want to have a word with us. At least, Fenris, Terra, and Elektren will. It's like the water one just didn't want to show up ever since this entire fic started…"

"Fic?" Malefor asked. Now he was beginning to question his friend's mental status.

"Oh hell, I said that out loud."


	5. Reboot

**Oh hai**

**Yeah, I haven't been motivated to do this. I like this fic a lot, but I don't like the direction. It has an abundance of ideas and etc, and were executed poorly. As such, I am restarting this. It'll still follow the route I was originally taking, but with more streamlined exposition and etc.**

**When? I have no idea. But I will get around to it.**


End file.
